


A Yule Present

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Arthur takes Merlin out into the lower town to spend some time at the market where the people already celebrate Yuletide. He's secretly buying a gift for his manservant because it's about time Merlin gets a warmer scarf for the cold month ahead.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 320
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	A Yule Present

**Author's Note:**

> For the WinterKnights Prompt: "Arthur takes Merlin to a Christmas market/winter wonderland". Thank you for running this event again. I'm always looking forward to it :D


End file.
